


An Unexpected arrival

by Orwellianmascavado



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orwellianmascavado/pseuds/Orwellianmascavado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy and Billy are both very upset, But why? Read on to find out why. Post CC9, Billy and Teddy all growed up and living in their own apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review! ;-)

Teddy roared in anger as the saucepan upended itself onto the kitchen floor, splattering the *new* kitchen drawers with sticky red sauce.

"FUCK!", he swore as he raced to find the mop before Billy arrived. He could NOT afford to suffer Billy's pity again, he HAD to cook something edible for his boyfriend, he thought as he scrubbed the floor with one arm and picked up the pan with the other two.

His phone buzzed alarmingly on the tabletop in the centre of the room.

"NO NO NO NO" He yelled as he reached out with another arm and read the text. It was from Billy,  
He responded hurriedly,, and hit send, not caring that Billy would get suspicious. 

"WHY CAN'T I EVEN COOK A DECENT SPAGHETTI BOLOGNESE!" Teddy cried as he slumped against the oven, wiping sauce from his face as he felt his eyes begin to sting.  
Then he began to cry.  
 Soft wet tears carved through the sauce staining his face. He brought his knees up to his chest, wrapped his arms around them, then sobbed loudly.  
 It was all too much, first his mom's anniversary ( she wasn't even his mother, he realised as he wept), then Billy being hospitalised after a gang of religious fanatics attacked him, and then, worst of all, the letter.  
That letter which lay on the small white blanket, delicately patterned with lace butterflies and birds. That blanket which was folded pristinely in a small cot of bleached wood. That small cot which sat forlornly in a room filled with crushed hopes and shattered dreams. All because of the letter that told them they were unfit to adopt.

Teddy heard the latch on the door click.  
He heard his name.  
He heard rushed footsteps and a gasp of shock.  
Then he felt Billy wrap him in a hug so tight it could crush mountains, he felt Billy shudder in his arms as they both cried out their sorrow. They wept together for what felt like an age, " don't let me go" , Teddy sobbed, "Never", Billy whispered and then hugged him tighter.

Once their eyes had run dry they both stood, eyes downcast, avoiding eye contact. Billy clicked his fingers and in a flash of blue, all of Teddy's mess was gone. He felt a sense of irony that magic couldn't clear up the mess in his heart.

He reached for Billy and hugged his love close to him. No matter how crushed they might be, no matter how hard their fight, no matter how long the scars would take to heal. They had each other, and that would have to be enough.

A swift knock at the door shattered the silence. They parted like a pair of adulterers caught in the act. Billy shuffled away to answer and Teddy heard him sniffle before opening the door a crack ... And then throwing the door open so hard it smashed into the wall and startled Teddy, who started to grumble "Billy, what the Fu..." before the love of his life shushed him loudly and gestured to the bundle of purple cloth in his arms. 

Teddy stared in disbelief, saw the beaming faces of Kate and Eli at the door and rushed over to Billy to see it.  
A small, pink face looked up at him from the cloth and yawned indifferently.   
He looked to Billy and saw his eyes shimmering with tears of joy, their gazes locked for a second before they burst into elated laughter.

Their laughter died down, but the joy never left their faces. After a quick kiss Eli coughed then spoke up,  
"Her parents were MGH dealers with powers, we got Cap and Tony to sort it all out, don't worry."  
 Kate wiped a small tear from her eye and nodded before resting her head on Eli's broad shoulder. "We couldn't think of a name, we don't think she has one yet..."

Billy mumbled something into the baby's face, Teddy chuckled softly into his hair. Eli and Kate were baffled.  
"What was that guys?" Kate asked softly.

"Cassie" they both said, blushing furiously.

The silence held for a moment  in memory of another young girl.

 "Yeah, Cassie" Teddy whispered before his lips met Billy's as he cuddled their baby girl

**Author's Note:**

> BTW I have no idea as to the law on adoption in New York but I think it made a half-decent plot device.


End file.
